The invention relates to a dosing apparatus for fluid, in particular pasty, substances such as toothpaste, liquid soap, mustard, etc., comprising a pump which has a filling nozzle which forms a suction opening of the pump in order to pump the pasty substance out of a container, an adapter which has an inlet opening and an outlet opening for connecting a neck or an opening of the container to the filling nozzle of the pump, wherein the outlet opening can be connected to the suction opening.
The invention also relates to a pump for dosing fluid, in particular pasty, substances such as toothpaste, liquid soap, mustard, etc., comprising a basic body, a filling nozzle which is formed on the basic body and which forms a suction opening for sucking in a pasty substance, an outlet nozzle which is formed on the basic body and which is connected to an outlet valve, for dispensing the pasty substance.
The invention also relates to an adapter for a dosing dispenser with an inlet opening and an outlet opening for connecting a pump to a container, comprising a fixing sleeve or fixing means which is or are arranged on the inlet opening, for holding a neck or a connecting portion of the container, a line portion which connects the pump to the container, wherein a valve which determines a flow direction in the line portion is arranged in the line portion, a sealing member which has a sealing membrane which forms a sealed connection between the line portion and the neck or the connecting portion, a housing to which the sealing membrane and the fixing sleeve or the fixing means are fastened.
Such metering devices serve to provide defined amounts of the pasty substance from a supply container and thus facilitate the handling.
WO 2005/070272 A1 discloses a dosing apparatus for dispensing toothpaste onto a toothbrush head. Here, a sleeve of the dosing apparatus is connected to a toothpaste container. The sleeve is also connected to a pump bellows which can produce both an overpressure and a negative pressure. By means of two non-return valves, the toothpaste can be sucked out of the container, conveyed through the bellows and be dispensed dosed from a spout valve.
DE 299 06 082 U1 discloses a tube holder which comprises a suction pump and a tube holder housing into which a tube to be emptied can be screwed. Here, the suction pump is fixedly connected to the tube holder housing.
A disadvantage with the known tube holders and dosing apparatus is that only one connecting sleeve is provided for connecting a supply container and thus only a defined supply container can be used. A further disadvantage is that the whole pumping device has a closed design and it is thus made more difficult to clean the pumping device to remove, for example, dried-on or spoiled substances.